This application seeks augmentation of funding for The Collaborative HIV Prevention Research in Minority Communities Program, which has successfully begun to address the urgent needs for culturally-appropriate research and intervention with populations of color, and for capacity-building of ethnic minority and minority-focused scientists. The aims of the parent grant are: "to provide an educational, mentoring and technical assistance program that will: 1) collaborate with 15 scientists in developing, conducting and analyzing qualitative and quantitative research that serves as preliminary studies for larger research projects; 2) provide training and technical assistance to these scientists in the writing, submission, revision, and resubmission of federal research grants; 3) create an ongoing network of support and collaboration among minority-focused scientists in HIV prevention in academic and research settings." The aims of this supplement are to: 1) To create a Continued Collaboration component to the Collaborative training program. This component will allow us to continue to collaborate with 12-15 scientist participants after they have formally completed the Collaborative program, in order to assure that participants receive appropriate grant funding for their research. 2) To increase the number and disciplinary diversity of mentors to address the greater disciplinary diversity and earlier careers of current participants. Three additional faculty, two of whom are members of ethnic minority groups, with diverse training and experience, will join current faculty to work with participants during the 27 months of the program and in providing continued research collaboration to those who may need it. The guidance provided by these collaborative research experiences and opportunities for networking has already resulted in substantial funding for high quality HIV prevention research and intervention in those populations most affected by the HIV epidemic in the U.S. [unreadable] [unreadable]